alphys vs the forces of evil
by xDark-QueeeenX
Summary: when voldemort attacks the underground and kills napstablok, alphys and her sister become the only hope of the monsters
1. chapter 1 fallen down

_**Chapter 1 fallen down**_  
 _AN: hi everyone i expect good reviews or else ur gonna have a bad time_

It was the third day of frisk's holiday in the underground in which he was going to see all his friends. Today he was going to spend the day with nasptablok. But as he arrived to napstablok's house, something unexpected happened. The dark lord volxemort was there. Frisk heard avada kedavra and then he saw green light out of the house. That is how he new napstablok was dead.

Frisk did not know what to do. He decided to run sneakily until toriel's house. Then he explained her what he saw. "son you should see alphys she's the smartest one in the undergroudn" she said back to him. And so he did.

When he met alphys and told her about the green light and about the adava cadavra, she said "i know exactly the right person for this".

Then she called her sister in here. She was eighteen and she was a goth, who was wearing the blackest clothes in the entire underground. Her name was helena raven darkness and since she was smarter than everyone else she instantly knew it was magic.

"listen frisk" she said. "i know exactly what to do. We need to go to england on the surface and meet the president there and have him stop voldemort with nuclar weapons"

and so alphys helena and frisk went to the surface to search for england in order to stop volxemort.


	2. chapter 2 leaving the underground

**_Chapter 2 leaving the underground_**

 _AN: im disappointed by the lack of reviews u guys should be shamed of urself_

They left for the surface. To do this they crossed the barier (AN: this is the pacifst ending therefore the barier was broken) and they ended up near mt ebot (which is in calafornia). Then they took the train to get to england. Mean while in the undergroudn volxemort searched endlessly for harry potter, destroying snowden town in the mean time.

When the team arrived in england, they were met by knights. They pointed their swords at alphys saying that monsters were not allowed there by order of king arthur. Lord farquad the leader of the knights said "go back to your swamp you monster". alphys then said "no" then farquad said "do you wanna have a bad time" then helena said "why are you even doing this"

farquad then spent one minute thining and talking wit the other knights. Then he came back and said "because king arthur told us to." then helena said "but look at me im so pretty and smart much more than your stupid king arthur and arthur is not a true goth name so you should follow me instead and go with me to the capitol of england to meet the president"

then farquad agreed and joined the team. And so alphys helena frisk and farquad went to meet the president.


	3. chapter 3 the president

_**Chapter 3 the president**_

 _AN: wtf is wrong with u i dont cocaine_

The team arrived to hogwarts the capital of england. There they asked to meet the president. But they were told that the president was being held captive by the death eaters. Then they went to griffindor castle so that wizards can help them.

They met dumbeldore and harry potter there. They agreed to help them against the death eaters. But they were not allowed to used the forbidden spells. Therefore, they won but they were severely hurt.

It didn't matter to the team, who went forward to see the president. Then they met him, and talked to him about how to defeat volxemort.

"You might be brave but you can't defeat him by usual means" he answered "because he is way too powerful for that. You need to use something stronger. Do you know an easy way to kill people?"

"What about nuclar weapons?" helena asked

"No you can't use that. They are way too powerful and would destroy the underground..." said the president.

Helena interrupted him and tried to seduse the president, but she failed.

"How could it fail?!1!11!1!1!? Im the prettiest and the gothest girl on earth!" said helena

"i am sorry helena but im married" he answered

"this cannot be" said helena. "THERE MUST BE SOME WAY FOR US TO USE NUCLAR WEAPONS RIGHT?!1!1!1!1?"

"no there isn't" said the president. "youll have to find another way"


End file.
